1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image pickup apparatus and a control method of the image pickup apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Arts
A flash equipped for a digital camera which has been widespread in recent years has various light emitting modes. For example, besides a forced light emitting mode and a light emission inhibiting mode, there are a red-eye reducing mode to prevent the eyes of an object from becoming red, a light emitting mode called a slow synchro (synchronizing) mode using both of a slow shutter and a flash, and the like.
Movement from a storing position to a projecting position of the flash (hereinafter, properly referred to as “pop-up”) is performed by selecting an auto (automatic) mode or a manual mode. That is, when the auto mode is selected, the camera automatically detects necessity of the flash. When the flash is necessary, the flash is automatically popped up and emits light, thereby photographing the object. When the manual mode is selected, the flash is popped up by operating a switch or the like equipped for the camera.
The invention regarding a camera having a button in which pop-up means of a flash and mode switching means are integrated has been disclosed in JP-U-05-43138.
The invention regarding a camera in which pop-up means of a flash and means which is set into a mode switching state are constructed as a same button and a mode switching is performed by operating a command dial while pressing a flash button has been disclosed in JP-A-2002-72303.